


This Is What Success Feels Like

by ATokenATrifle



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deep throat, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, WetLock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATokenATrifle/pseuds/ATokenATrifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys return home after a drunken night out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Success Feels Like

Hours later, they finally stepped through the door to the foyer, clear plastic umbrella in Sherlock’s hand, he tapped the point on the tiles inside the front door.

“Won’t be needing that umbrella anymore,” John took it from him and tucked it with the others in the base of the hat-stand, “You’re getting a collection of these,”

“I'll open a 2nd hand umbrella business when cases run dry.” a swift kiss as Sherlock walked past him and headed up to their flat to change in the bedroom, tripping over each other and laughing as he grabbed the railing.

“You've had more than a few,” John laughed.

“Not me,” Sherlock shook his head as I ran up the stairs towards him.

“.....and you are saturated,” John mused, taking Sherlock’s top lip between his own.

“Now THAT, I am,” Sherlock pressed full length against John, the damp from his clothes seeping through John’s damp clothing.

“At least we can agree on one thing,” John nodded, “Better get you out of these before you catch a cold,” he led him by the hand down the corridor to the master bedroom.

“We should, shouldn’t we?”

“Can’t very well be ill middle of an important case,” John pushed his jacket off and started on his shirt, "Do you want another drink?"

“No, no, no, if I have anymore I’m afraid my performance won't be to rave reviews.”

John snorted, “Oh I doubt that very much. What’d you do, stand under a hydrant tonight?”

“It does appear that way, yes” Sherlock responded quietly.  

“Right. Now...." John dropped his voice, letting his hands slide downward along Sherlock’s still damp skin, "let’s see what we can do about our most important client,”

Sherlock roared with laughter, “Really, John, I don’t think he’ll be in the mood to talk.”

“Let's let him be the judge of that. I can be quite persuasive,” John tugged lightly at his zip, undoing his pants and freeing him from his boxer briefs, “Oh!" he said in mock surprise, "Look at what we have here!”

He took several steps back to look at him standing in the centre of their bedroom, naked but for the pair of briefs he’d left him in. John looked him up and down, watching Sherlock watch him appreciate every inch exposed.

John placed a hand either side of his neck and kissed Sherlock’s mouth hungrily, forcing his lips apart with his own and invading his mouth with a tongue, Sherlock’s return efforts of his tongue told John that what he was doing was more than acceptable. A firm grip and Sherlock held John by the waist, fingers digging into skin, massaging greedily as John’s thumbs stroked his face.

John pulled away from his mouth and continued to kiss him; on the cheek, a nibble of the ear, his jaw line, throat and shoulder all got attention, stopping at his collarbone. He held onto his backside, pulling his body flush up against Sherlock, feeling the strain against the thin cotton of his underwear.

Slowly John bent his knees, kissing his chest, taking a nipple gently between his lips as he moved down to his pecs, then down paying attention to taut muscles and his navel surrounded by fine dark hair; this continued until John was on his knees in front of Sherlock.

John left a trail of kisses from Sherlock’s hip, across his stomach and down towards his cock, pulling his briefs down around his knees as he went. His cock sprang free of its confines and John looked up to him, Sherlock’s eyes heavy and breath ragged. He looked at Sherlock’s cock, bobbing slightly at the anticipation of what was coming, and then back up at him with a soft smile of triumph as he took him in his mouth, all of him from root to tip. Sherlock’s hands slumped at his sides; John took one and softly placed it on the back of his head, his fingers curling into John’s hair instantly.

He took him all the way again, flicking the base of his cock gently with my tongue, Sherlock’s hips thrusting into his mouth in a quick reflex. He did it again, John smiling around him between his lips, amused by the reflex.

John pulled back and Sherlock slipped out of his mouth with a _pop_ , “Good?”

All he got in return was a strangled groan and a gentle clench of fingers in his hair as he pushed John’s head back into his crotch. This time John took his time, circling the crown with his tongue, fist wrapped around him, stroking him with a firm grip. John kept his spare hand on Sherlock’s hip, fingers dug into flesh, and Sherlock returned the gesture as he rested his spare hand atop of John’s, holding gently, one hand still on the back of John’s head.

Sherlock tasted of salt and smelt of body wash as John held his cock up and licked him in one continuous motion from the base and stopping at the frenulum, circling with the tip of my tongue. He shuddered with a gasp and, so, John did it again, smiling up at him the whole time.

“That is amazing,” Sherlock managed.

“What is?” John kissed his shaft as he continued stroked him.

“You are,”

“Good,” he teased.

A little bit lighter teasing and licking before John took him again for the final stretch, letting Sherlock create his own rhythm. He had my hand tightly around the shaft and John matched the rhythm with his mouth, controlling the depth so as not to gag unexpectedly. A tightened grip on John’s hand told him Sherlock wasn’t far off, he paused stilling his movement, and pulled off.

“No, no, no,” Sherlock groaned.

“No?” John teased, nuzzling into his soft pubic hair.

“Please, please,” he panted, “Please, Oh Christ...please... John,”

Taking pity on him, begging turned to swearing, John took his entire length in one motion and swallowed around the head, helping Sherlock to his end, a warm, saltine rush filling his mouth. John continued to suck and swallowed what was offered, Sherlock’s hand gripping his tightly as one final thrust of his hips brought a shudder and more swearing.

John pulled away gently, licking gently as Sherlock pulled back from his mouth, a chuckle escaping him.

“What?” Sherlock seemed confused.

“That, sir, may very well be one of our greatest cases,”

“Well, yes,” he cleared his throat, “Good thing my partner is always supportive of my work,” Sherlock stifled his laughter, “and for always pushing me just that bit harder,”

“Commitment _is_ essential,” they’d descended into laughter, “to ensuring a quality performance,”

“John,” Sherlock added “I think we need to go out more often,”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was adapted from a RPF I have online, so if you see it and it looks the same, I haven't pinched it from anyone.


End file.
